2nd Chance for Life: Shinigami Ninja
by Rhyjle
Summary: When he was alive, he was merely an avenger. When he died, he was on a different world where he would learn what it means to protect...something he had forgotten when he let hatred took the best of him...RUKIAxSASUKE; TENTENxNEJI
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is a crossover from Naruto to Bleach. Much as I wanted to incorporate Naruto, sorry but I could not find a way to put him in…and the pairing is quite unusual…this is a fic about Rukia and Sasuke and also about the others…**

**As for my reason for creating this, I just felt like I want to make a story with Sasuke and Rukia as the main character. Besides, when it comes to attitude, I can say that Rukia can rival Sakura and perhaps even exceeded her although the two are from the different stories…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Bleach. I am simply borrowing the characters for this story.**

She was undeniably and unquestionably fuming mad by this minute as she walked alone on the streets that dark night. Yes, mad. That would be the appropriate word to put at it. She refused to say she's more than hurt by what she had just witnessed.

She's furious but not hurt.

Yes…furious.

But who is she fooling anyway? She's hurt. She really is…in a very excruciating pain in the heart…a bitter smile curved her lips and she stopped at a post. This post…it reminded her of the time she left him with her brother and best friend…she left him…dying…

She shook her head. This is not the time to think of the past. She must get away from here as soon as possible. There is nothing for her here. She just deluded herself that she has a family here…

"Oi, Rukia, wait for me damn it!"

She heard him call her but her ears were just shut off as she walked in wonder towards Urahara's store. Her eyes…once full of spark and love and happiness and pride…were suddenly washed away by pain and bitterness…

She stiffened at the touch in her shoulder but she did not look back. "Let go of me."

"Just listen to me first…" there was plea in his voice.

She waved him off. "Sayonora."

"Oi midget…"

"Don't move another step or I will be forced to fight you even if I die for it," she said tonelessly which had indeed stopped Ichigo from further following her as she walked away from him. "My time here is over."

"What's got into you? Why are you acting so cold suddenly?" he asked with puzzlement. "Rukia…"

Before he could further inquire, they saw a guy…probably the same as them…wandering in the streets…

"A lost soul?" Ichigo asked but Rukia refused to answer as she turned into her Shinigami form and left Pyon with her gigai.

"Hey," she called for the guy. He stopped, his coal eyes meeting her amethyst. Those eyes…where had she seen those pair of eyes? And his face…he looked so familiar…so similar to the newly ranked captain of the 5th squad…

"Huh?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm lost…can't you see it for yourself?" he answered tersely and began to walk again. Rukia frowned. Alright only few people are allowed to talk to her that way…her brother, her friend and Ichigo…only those three people have the right to use that kind of tone on her…

"Okay…that's rather rude of you, answering me that way," she said, finding an outlet for her anger as Ichigo watched silently, still wondering what had gotten into her mind…why she suddenly seemed furious at him.

"Look here…" he started and stopped to study her outfit. "What are you? Why are you holding a katana?"

"I'm Kuchiki Rukia, a Soul Reaper who guides souls like you into Soul Society," she introduced. It is better to finish this off as early as possible so she could go and see Urahara.

"Soul Reaper? Soul Society? What are you talking about?"

"Look here, I am a Shinigami okay? And it is our duty to actually guide lost souls like you into the world you rightfully belong, Soul Society."

"I don't care where that place is. Leave me alone," he said as he walked again in his outfit almost similar to Rukia. Ichigo sensing no harm from the guy did not need to change into his Shinigami form.

"I can't do that. you see that chain in your chest? That would corrode in time…to turn you into a hollow…one that eats souls…do you want that to happen with you?" she asked with a raised brow but the guy just waved off his hand.

She's wondering why he is in a different clothes…why he seemed to be awed at this sight…

"May I know your name?" she asked, curious and eager to confirm her suspicion already.

"Why?"

"No reason…"

"Uchiha Sasuke and I do not belong to this world…I'm finding my way back to our world…"

Although she had guessed as much, she was still stunned to hear the blatant truth from him. The guy looked at her, skeptical, when she suddenly held her mouth to prevent from gasping while Ichigo immediately went to her side, his face, of the same shock.

"You're Uchiha-taichou's brother?" Ichigo asked, not aware that he had used an honorific this time. He is known in Soul Society as not giving much attention to honorific.

That was the time they saw him stop again, this time, his head snapped, his eyes suddenly full of…life?

"How do you know Itachi?" he asked sharply.

"Err----he was recently ranked as the 5th division captain of the Gotei 13. He is also a Shinigami such as us," Rukia easily regained her composure and smiled at him. "He…looks exactly like you…only…he is older."

They were surprised when he suddenly appeared in front of them, his arms grabbing Rukia's hand while Ichigo stood momentarily shocked.

There is no way in hell a plus soul could have moved that fast.

"Where is he? Where can I see him?" he asked with urgency and Rukia winced a little at the tight grip on her arm.

"I told you….he is in Soul Society. He entered the Academy some time ago and outranked almost all non-level Shinigami. He's the second one who was titled the prodigy. It took him just a month to achieve the title."

"Lead me to him…" he said with no trace of plea or command.

"To lead you there, I must perform a soul burial. Then I'll find you in Soul Society, I think I can identify your reiatsu pretty much already. You seem to know how to control it," she said in awe. Then she turned to Ichigo. "This is it Ichigo. This is my last duty here."

"W-Wait…what do you mean, your last duty here?" he asked, confused again. "Don't tell me you are just going to leave and never come back?"

She gave him a faint and bitter smile. "I don't belong here. It came from your mouth just a while ago."

He looked stricken as his amber eyes widened in shock. Then Rukia released her zanpaktou to perform a Soul burial only to find Sasuke in full alert at her weapon.

"Relax, we use our zanpaktou to bury the souls," with that, she performed her task and left Ichigo still standing frozen on the street with only the city light illuminating from the single post.

Just like the first time Uchiha Itachi appeared in Soul Society followed some months ago by few others, Soul Soceity was again in full alert at the sudden burst of reiatsu coming from outside Court of Pure Souls. Surely, there is not another one who had gotten lost, is there?"

But one among those who followed after the appearance of Itachi had actually snapped and tensed and suddenly rushed towards the 5th division's quarter where he found the captain looking outside the window, his finger drumming his desk as his mind seemed to be lost.

"Forgive me for rushing off but I am pretty sure you have felt this reaitsu," he spoke after clearing his throat. There seemed to be nothing that have changed in him from the time he appeared in Konoha after his murderous act.

Of course, he personally has not seen him but he heard a lot. And he even has to carry the title 'prodigy' with him in his death.

"Hmm…what is it Neji? Sorry, I must have zoned out again," Itachi said and faced him.

"It seemed even your brother had found his way here," Neji said and smiled a little at the captain. Of course he had already learned of the painful truth that must have tortured Sasuke after Itachi's death.

The siblings…they have lived a life of murder…violence…pain…betrayal and lies…

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked, an emotion finally running down his stoic face. Of all the captains, only he could rival Byakuya's serious aura. And on rare occasions, he saw the two captains walk together and talk together…

"Aye…it seems…someone had managed to perform Soul Burial on him too. Should I go find him?" he asked with permission. Of course it is not necessary for him to do it but he just felt like he wanted to…being his vice-captain…

"I suppose there is no need for that right now," another voice joined in and Neji found Kuchiki Byakuya standing just behind him already. Okay…this one here is just as fast as them although he knew nothing of jutsu…if he does…he would make a formidable opponent although he is one of the strongest nonetheless…

"Why is that Kuchiki-taichou?" Itachi asked with a raised brow.

"My sister came back and is leading him as we speak," he said. Neji had rarely given a glimpse on the Kuchiki heiress as most of her times were occupied in the human world. He heard rumors that she is in love with a Soul Reaper there…the one proclaimed as hero of Soul Society…and af she decided to stay as a resident Shinigami in Karakura town to supervise and help the guy named Kurosaki Ichigo. Especially with the upcoming Winter War...

So, why then is she coming back? And he could probably guess she was the one who performed Soul burial on his former comrade.

They waited for a few moments and a knock was heard. How fast did they reach the Central District? Oh, knowing Sasuke, he must have used his own speed.

"Come in," Itachi said as Byakuya and Neji were silent. Byakuya had taken a seat just across Itachi.

"Ahm…Kuchiki Rukia to see you sir," a reluctant voice said as the form of the person who spoke started to enter. Neji thought she has a classical beauty and the first to strike you would be her amethyst orbs…almost like her brother's…

Did the human Shinigami fall for her too? Surely, he must have…what with her rare beauty although lacking the physical assets…he chided himself for thinking as such…but then again…looking at her reminded him of another comrade her could not yet find around Rukongai. She must be fending off enemies from time to time now…

He really hoped she is doing okay.

"Ah…it's quite a surprise to see you back here, Kuchiki-san," Itachi said politely and noted that the girl might not have noticed the presence of her brother yet.

"Ah…well…anyway…ahm…there is someone I brought with me Uchiha-taichou. I left him with Hitsugaya-taichou for the moment," she said again in reluctance. Itachi stood up and walked towards the petite Shinigami with a rare smile that Neji had never seen.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san…for bringing him here," he said in utmost sincerity then patted the girl's shoulder. "Now, I assume your brother would like to inquire what made you come back here after five months."

Upon mention of that, Rukia's eyes widened slightly then slowly, she turned to see her brother, scrutinizing her.

"Byakuya…nii-sama," she said and immediately bowed in front of her noble brother in which Byakuya waved her off.

"Rukia…" he only muttered.

"So then, it seems, I have something to do for the time being, so Neji, I leave the paper works with you for the moment," Itachi said.

"Hai."

Neji continued watching the awkward silence between the three left. Then the girl turned to him with a slight smile.

"Forgive us, Neji-fukotaichou," she said with a bow.

"It's alright. Ahm, Kuchiki-taichou, I would like to ask if ah, Abarai-taichou is quite busy? I…ahm.."

The noble man eyed him then shook his head slightly. "Not quite. How are you with your bankai?"

"Bankai? You mean, he had already achieved bankai too?" Rukia asked, apparently aghast.

"Ah…they make quite a name here…someone had come to rival Toshirou's title neh," he said then turned to leave.

Neji tried to find the words to ask Rukia something and the girl, seemingly aware of it, looked at him with curiosity.

"Is there something you want to say, Neji-fukotaichou?"

Silently, Neji brought out something. "I was thinking…while scouring Rukongai…have you by chance…seen her?" he asked and handed the photo to the midget who studied the picture.

"Wait…I have seen her somewhere," she said and held her chin as she was deep in thought.

Hope sprung in his heart by the remark. "Really? Where?"

"Now…that girl…she was the one who had been eluding me since day one. She's somewhere in the human world…I tried to perform proper burial but she always evades me…now that I think about it…she's fast…"

"Human world? she's still there?"

"Aye…I never saw a soul…a plus soul who could attack a Shinigami with those weird weapons and she's so damn precise," she mused. "Is she someone you know?"

"She's my comrade back then…we were two of the three who compose the team Gai. The other one is Lee who is now in the 11th division beating the crap out of most unseated Shinigami," he said with a chuckle. "Her name is Ten Ten."

"Jeez…have I known she knows someone from here then it would have been easy for a proper burial…the thing is…she's so cautious about anyone talking to her. And come to think of it, well, never mind," she said, brushing off any thoughts that popped out.

"Thanks…"

"No problem…perhaps Ichigo would be able to find her in time before a Hollow does," she said and her voice had gone crispy at the mention of the name. Neji wondered why.

Then she left so suddenly, the bright smile erased from her lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. Hope you would learn to like it. Hehehe...**

* * *

Sasuke seemed to have liked the kid immediately. He reminded him of himself when he was still alive that is…cold…serious…and all…well, he was surprised to learn this kid is actually a captain…

"You're related to Uchiha-taichou then?" there was disbelief in his tone although just by the looks of it no one could really deny the striking resemblance between the siblings. Just like Hisana and Rukia…the brothers are identical…almost…

"Ah," Sasuke answered while his eyes still roamed the area. He could see a lot of them wearing those black kimonos with swords strapped around their waists. Are they all Shinigami?

Sasuke stilled for a moment upon feeling the chakra…or was it reaitsu? He heard the kid captain giving a comment about his…

"Hitsugaya-taichou," a calm voice joined in and the said captain turned.

"Uchiha-taichou…it seems you have heard of it immediately," the kid captain said then turned to the new soul. "It was nice talking to you, Sasuke."

"Same here," Sasuke answered with a slight nod.

"Now then, I should take my leave and find my lazy bum of a vice-captain," he said and vanished in an instant. Sasuke wondered how he was able to do that. the woman who accompanied him is not as fast as the kid.

He studied the one standing in front of him now, as he too, was studying him. Nothing seemed to have changed about the way he looks.

"Ah, you did not get lost to their world, did you?" he asked with amusement as Sasuke shrugged. Looking at his brother now made him wish to go back to the old times…when he was younger…

"Who knows…"

"Have you gotten taller again?" he asked as he remained where he was.

"Who knows…so you're a captain here, eh?" he mused slightly which earned another rare smile from the quiet man.

"Hmm…so it seems…"

"That haori suits you better than the one you wore when you were alive," he said and stopped for reminding the past. It seems it is no big deal though as Itachi chuckled.

"So did Neji say," he answered and Sasuke looked at his brother, unsure if he heard the right name.

"Did you just mention Neji?"

"Aye…he's my vice-captain…we are from the 5th division now…" he answered and sat beside him. Sasuke honestly felt like they were back to the old times…when he used to cuddle to his brother…when his brother used to carry him…when he…ah so many when…

"Hmm…"

"So…would you like to enter the Death God Academy?" he asked his younger brother who looked puzzled.

"What's that?"

"Just like the Ninja Academy…however, here…the fight is different from the way you were accustomed to…"

"I'm not sure I'm interested," he admitted. "It is strange how we ended up here."

"Indeed…though the idea of you standing right in front of me is comforting…it is not too late to say sorry, is it?" he asked with a soft smile as his younger brother looked at him with a strange emotion in his face…something from the distant past…

"Yeah I guess so…you died without telling me why…I get to learn it from Madara."

The name made Itachi stiffen then eyed his little brother seriously. "You did not believe every word he said, did you?"

The answer was just a careless shrug. "Who knows…I attacked Konoha."

Itachi sighed in defeat. "I know he will get to you that is why I did my best to let you stay away and get stronger…to direct your rage and hatred towards me…but I guess he still had a way with you when I died."

"Hmm…this feels strange…as if we are back to the old times when I can talk freely to you."

Itachi smiled a little. "Indeed…sorry Sasuke…for everything…"

Said guy looked up then smiled too. "Same here big brother…"

"So how about I invite you in my squad for a little while. Perhaps you and Neji could acquaint yourselves with each other although I am pretty sure you both have tried to fight…"

"Nah…he fought Naruto…"

"Oh…"

"I was the one who fought Gaara…but I could not even control the power Orochimaru had given me…it singes…it calls…"

"That is because you had been given the taste of power you so needed to finish an enemy…to make you stronger…I guess you really did hate me but not much because it took you three years and you even have to go under Orochimaru's training."

"Hmm…"

"So, how about we go now?"

They both stood up when Sasuke remembered something. "What was the name of the girl who brought me here?"

Itachi let a smile grace his face at the question and poked his brother in the forehead, something which he always did when he was younger. "Suddenly interested in a girl are you?"

"Not really…I ought to thank her though."

"She's the princess of the Kuchiki clan."

"Princess?"

"Aye…the younger sister of Kuchiki-taichou, the captain of the sixth division," Itachi informed as they walked normally.

"So then what does a princess have to do in the living world? Shouldn't she be acting like one?" he asked and remembered the guy she was with when they talked to her.

"Well…although she is the heiress, of course she is a Shinigami as well so she has a duty to perform. She became the resident Shinigami stationed in the Living World," he said as he nodded at the unseated number of Shinigami greeting him and giving his brother an odd look as if wondering all of a sudden how a guy who looked like Itachi could be here.

"Hmm…I only got the basics from her when she tried to convince me about soul burial and all."

"Ah…but it does seem strange why she came here. It had been how many months…being a resident Shinigami means you are to stay in the Living World and would only come back here if there is a necessity to it like if there is something highly important to report."

"Seems to me she does not have anything to report at all…just said something to the orange head…like goodbye or something like that…she looked mad."

"Ichigo might have done or said something. Really, that guy should watch out in hurting his sister. Although he managed to bring his fight with Byakuya at a stalemate, it does not mean Byakuya would not go after his throat," Itachi chuckled as he now opened his office.

"Protective eh?"

"Hmm…but I have to say his sister is something…an unusual one…although not as powerful as the captains and vice-captains, she held her own ground. She's strong in her own way," he said. They found Neji doing paperwork. The moment they have entered, said guy stood up with a smile towards Sasuke.

"Ah…another one who got lost…welcome Sasuke…" he said warmly which he found odd considering he considered Neji as one of his rival on the chounin exam.

"Hmm…"

"I shall enlist you to the Academy, yes?" Itachi said to the younger Uchiha who merely nodded.

* * *

"I'm, giving you two guesses why you suddenly popped out here," the redhead said when he spotted his friend walking down the manor. Said friend looked up with a glaze look like her brother usually gives him.

"Shove it idiot…" she said slowly. "I accompanied a soul…you would be surprised…he looked like Itachi-taichou."

He raised his brow? Just a little while ago, most have felt the strong spiritual pressure from outside Seiretei actually. They felt raw power from it…something that would become more powerful if given the proper training. Really, when will surprises ever stop?

First was Kurosaki Ichigo with the same raw power that gets stronger as he pushed through the odds…

Second was Uchiha Itachi who became a captain instantly. Sheez…and he had to be as composed and unnerving as Kuchiki-taichou.

Next are Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee and a few others although the two are outstanding.

Then here just a while ago is another one…unidentified still…

"Oh? So Itachi-taichou had some look alike?" he whistled.

"Not just look-alike Renji, you idiot, that soul is his brother…Uchiha Sasuke…jeez…for one, he moved fast for a plus soul…second, he could control his reaitsu…although he is somewhat doing it subconsciously."

"Observant still eh? But I want to know what you are doing back here? Did Kurosaki grew tired of you and kicked you back?"

If she was not so good in keeping emotions to herself, he would have noticed that she was affected by the remark…it was the closest one to the reason why…

"Renji," a deep voice made the two turn back to see Kuchiki Byakuya looking at his fukotaichou lazily. "Hyuga Neji is outside. I believe you have a training to do."

That seemed to have lightened him up as he immediately nodded and turned to Rukia. "See you later Rukia. I've got an ass to kick."

Rukia just watched her friend fly off while thinking how she managed to choose the living world instead. She had a good life here…a brother who cares for her though he does not show it…a friend whom she usually hanged out with…

"I would not pry Rukia," she heard her brother as he entered the room. "But if I ever learn that he did or he said something wrong to you…you know what I will do."

She cringed at the threat in his voice. If there is one thing, never ever make Kuchiki Byakuya angry…especially when the one concerned is Rukia…

"Ahm…Nii-sama?"

The man stopped and looked over his shoulder. He is also wondering the same thing. Why would her sister come back all of a sudden? She might have thought she is capable of hiding an emotion, but being one trained with like that, he knew she is hiding something.

"What is it Rukia?"

"Can…I ask you a favor?" she said and looked away not after Byakuya had a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. His hands instinctively went to the hilt of his sword. What did that bastard do to her?

"Speak."

"I want to retract my statement some months ago. I decided I want to stay here and not become a resident Shinigami…ahm…I…I…"

He finally turned around to have a better look at her. She is struggling with something she could not bring herself to say. Tentatively, he held the top of her head as she was so small he had to look down to her.

"Answer one thing for me, did he do something to you?"

She shook her head and stared at her brother, a single tear escaping her eyes. Byakuya stilled for a moment. He remembered only one time when she shed tears…that was when she was about to be executed.

Gently, as he was one who does not show emotions at all, he pulled her towards his body to give her comfort. He had done a grave mistake before by not allowing himself to save her before, for being one to apprehend her, and for not giving Rukia the chance to see the real him…he had locked everything to himself with only duty to come first…

Slowly, her shoulders shook as she tried to control her sobs and Byakuya only held her close, not wanting to say anything until she had calmed down. He realized it is not so bad to actually show how much he cared for her…besides…there are no servants around to have a glance at his tender side…

"He said I just don't belong there," she wailed and Byakuya stiffened. What lowly creature would tell his sister that? Oh…Ichigo…Kurosaki Ichigo is so gonna pay for hurting her…

"Hush now…it is alright…" he said and cursing inside.

* * *

_The characters are a bit OOC I know but hey this is second chance right? They get to change too...and as to why they never forgot their former lives...I decided to put it that way..._

_Please review...tell me your comment about it..._

_I really wanted to know what you think about it..._

_Thanks..._

_Again, a review would be appreciated...very much..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah...Hello...Jesus...I have to sneak from the others to upload hehehe...anyway...thanks for the review Shrubs...I appreciate it...as for your request to update regularly...well...let's just say that I might update every now and then but I guess not regularly since I have school to attend to...hehehe...and erm...this is really disappointing but I lost one of my files...the one I posted before this...anyway...here is the next chap...hope you like it...**

**Oh well, I forgot about this from the start but this story is also for my sis who loves both characters...also for my cousin...**

*****************************************

Ichigo wanted to kick himself for being an ass. Heck…why the hell did he blurt that out and she had to hear about it? He honestly did not know why…he had a serious argument with her some time ago but…

"Yare, yare," Urahara said as he fanned himself while looking at the miserable boy. "Planning on going after Rukia-chan?"

Ichigo scratched his head and smiled awkwardly. "Yeah…"

The blond merchant looked at him intently before sighing. "I'm afraid I cannot do that Kurosaki-kun."

"Why the hell not?"

"You'll be committing suicide."

He did not get what the merchant said so he just stared at him, confused.

"What?"

"You heard me…Kuchiki Byakuya is seething mad…want to go cross him?"

Ichigo gulped. Okay…first, he does not need to cross Byakuya…heck…he does not want to fight the man anymore…second…he just wanted to talk to Rukia…to explain things…

"And…there is his lieutenant who is ready to kick your ass…" the merchant continued. "I'm just worried you might not get back is all."

"What hell are you – "

"She looked hurt when she came to ask me for help," Urahara said seriously. "You should know that nobody dared hurt her…first, she's a gem…a rare one…second, because of her brother…"

"Look…I just need to explain something to her…it was a misunderstanding. They can't be taking it seriously," he scoffed.

"Oh but they are…" he said. "Go home Ichigo…perhaps you are right…perhaps she does not belong here…but who knows…"

"Heck! She belongs here too! This is also her home! I wanted to tell her that. jeez, that midget sure went running off without trying to hear me out."

"Why are you so worried about her? There is Orihime-chan as – "

He did not dare finish his sentence when he earned a deathly glare from the orange head who stood up furiously.

"Rukia is everything," he said and stomped off the room leaving Urahara amused and sad. _Ah…Ichigo…indeed she is everything but you sure did commit your first mistake…_

* * *

Just as soon as he entered the academy, news about his outstanding performance had reached everyone in Seiretei and Itachi and Neji were just amused at how much Sasuke had gained attention from everyone.

"I'm guessing, Soi Fon would like to have you under her squad," Itachi said to his younger brother when he found him trying to have some few hours rest.

"Hmm…I don't particularly mind which squad I would go," he said.

"You have earned high remarks from Kidou, swordsmanship, hand-to-hand combat and all…impressive…"

"What squad does she come from?"

At first Itachi was clueless about what he was talking about but soon after he realized that his brother is referring to Rukia, he smiled. "Eh? Don't tell me you have taken interest in her?"

"Not really…I did not give her my regards just yet," he said and yawned.

"She's from the 13th division, under Ukitake-taichou."

"I see…she has an inner strength in her."

"So you noticed?"

"Ah…"

"You like her, don't you?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing."

"You're acting weird."

"I believe it is the other way around."

"Oh shut up and leave me alone to rest."

Itachi smiled and looked over his shoulder before leaving the room with a chuckle.

* * *

She wanted to get stronger…to fend for her own…to protect without needing help from anyone…that explains why she trained harder on the clearing alone…

This time, she will not depend on him…this time…she will become the warrior that she is…this time…she will not think of him…this time…

"AH!" she said in frustration as she let the tip of her sword touched the ground. She could hear Shirayuki talking to her from her own world.

"Mind if I join you?"

The male voice made her look up and frown as she could not recognize the man but she sure could recognize the reiatsu.

'The next in line prodigy Uchiha Sasuke…" she mumbled. After sending him here to soul society, she never saw him again but she did hear about his impressive performance like his brother and Neji and Lee…she had become friends with the latter two…while her brother? Well, she's surprised to find out he is actually talking with Itachi in a friendly way.

"Not really…" she answered back and in a flash, he appeared in front of her. She was surprised for a moment. She knew he has speed when they were making their way towards Seireitei but she never knew he could move so fast…

He looked at her and shrugged. "Want me to help you? I've been watching since a while ago."

"Eh?"

"Thanks for bringing me to my brother," he said. "As sign of gratitude, I decided to help you. I'll help you train with hand-to-hand combats. Want to try something new?"

She merely looked at him…uncomprehending…

Said guy sighed and studied her. There is a strong determination in her beautiful eyes…he rarely sees that kind of emotion at all…not all the time can you find someone who is very dedicated to what she planned to achieve…

"It is called ninjutsu…we came from the Shinobi world that is why," he continued.

"Shouldn't you be training now?"

"Isn't this considered training?" he retorted.

"Whatever. Leave me alone," she said and held her sword again.

"Hmm…"

He could tell she is frustrated over something…angry over something…and he is curious although it is not in his nature…

"What was the name of the guy you were with when you saw me?"

"Why would you want to know?" she spat. Okay…she's angry…

"Nothing…just curious…don't you think that is enough venting for today 'hime?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped again which made him raise his brow.

"You're a princess right?"

"I have a name."

"That is?"

"None of your business…"

"You're awfully being rude this time Kuchiki-san."

"Just leave me alone…I need to train harder…to get stronger…I'll prove him I can fight on my own without needing him," she said as if he does not exist there in front of her.

He does not know but he held her sword…the hilt thereby holding her hand as well.

"I'll help you train…"

* * *

Itachi whistled at the sight before turning on his heel while his friend lingered a little.

"Aren't you coming now, Kuchiki-taichou?" he asked the regal man who sighed and followed.

"I'm going to shred that brat to pieces," he said as they walked down. "How dare him say that to her…"

Itachi actually chuckled a little bit. "Isn't that interesting? You're actually showing another side…contrary to popular belief…you're not really callous when it comes to her."

"She is my sister," Byakuya stated firmly. "And anyone who hurts my pride…they'll die by my blade."

"Well…perhaps it was a misunderstanding," Itachi offered. "It always happens between both of them…"

"It runs deep and cut like a sharpened blade," he answered. "Now…wait…never mind…"

"You're really being funny right now Byakuya."

*****************************

So, what do you think?

Please, please leave me a review...an author really needs some suggestions or comments...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey...thanks for the observation you've given there shubs...and yeah...I'll try to check on it...sorry...**

****************

She sat under a tree as she looked at the entirety of Seireitei. It had been two months since her training with Sasuke and to be honest…she learned a lot…she was even surprised someone is capable of that knowledge…

She learned that Lee is a master of Taijutsu while both Neji and Sasuke are masters of Ninjutsu…

So what more about his brother? Surely…he knows a lot…

She sighed…feeling content for having another strength and feeling somehow nostalgic so suddenly…

"Today is his promotion…shouldn't you be going?"

She looked up to find Renji looking at her with his eyebrows raised. He really felt curious about Sasuke and Rukia…they became friends way too fast…

But he had to admit the newcomer is good…just like the others…

He had not seen his other skills yet but what he showed to everyone is enough to actually earn him the title of prodigy…so then…how many prodigies are present now?

"Who?" she asked…curious…

"Uchiha Sasuke…he is being promoted as the vice-captain…as to what division…I have no idea…"

Her eyes widened. Vice-captain? Sasuke? That fast? And the guy never told her about it.

"Are you sure?" she stood up. At least he deserves a congratulations.

"Ah."

"Well then…I better go…are you coming?" she asked but he only shook his head.

"Nah…I'm having Lee teach me taijutsu. Heck…I can't let you beat me forever Rukia," he said with a wide grin which she returned with the same grin.

"We'll see about that."

*************

Meanwhile Ichigo is really perked up at the girl he saw before…she kept appearing in front of him with a wide smile then she would disappear. And now…she's back as he stood in the rooftop…wondering what could be happening to Rukia…

Months have already passed and she never came back…in fact…not one soul from the place had dropped by…

"So…you and your girlfriend had a fight?" the dark-haired girl asked gaily as she sat on the railings.

"Girlfriend who?" he snapped.

"The short one…"

"She ain't my girlfriend," he said. "Her name is Kuchiki Rukia…she's more like my best friend here…why do you keep popping out whenever you like?"

"For the hell of it," she answered with a shrug. "I'm Tenten from Konoha Village…I'm lost in this world and I do not know how to go back."

"Once you die you can't go back," he retorted and glanced back when he heard some noise. Guess the group is gathering once again. He glanced at her and she only smiled. Then in a blink of an eye she vanished.

"I'll come back again."

*************

She blinked as she looked at him…

"Sure?" she asked to confirm again and the guy just shrugged. Her eyes fell on her captain and he only smiled.

"It is time to fill in Kaien's place Rukia and Sasuke would be the man…" the sotaichou explained. "Now…this might be abrupt but I am dispatching a team to the Living World because of the disturbances from certain souls…unidentified."

Rukia stiffened but did not show it as she just stood in front of Sasuke.

"The former Advanced Team of Hitsugaya-taichou will not be dispatched as they have special assignments. However…Kuchiki Rukia…you will accompany the rookies in the Living World…"

"Ha?"

She stared at the old man and wanted to shake her head but she stopped before she could do so. He is the captain-general and his word is absolute.

"B-But…."

"You will be accompanied by Lee, Neji and Sasuke…"

Two vice-captains?

"Sir with all due respect…"

"No more arguments. You will find the source of the continuous disturbances of reaitsu in Karakura and outside Karakura town…we believe they are not works of Hollows…"

She gulped and met her brother's gaze. He only nodded and she sighed in concession.

"Hai," she said and bowed while Sasuke just listened while his mind is already thinking what he could do in the human world. he still needs to practice even if he had already mastered shikai and bankai in such a short span of time…

************

"Hello again sunshine," the girl chirped as Ichigo packed his books. The glass had already finished for the day.

"Not you again Tenten."

"It is me again," she crooned. "How come you can see me and the others could not?"

"Because they are not spiritually aware," he answered and saw Orihime standing in the doorway…watching him…

Tenten followed his gaze and sighed. "She can see me?"

"Ah…there are a few of us who could actually see you…" he said and looked out the window. "Your clothes is somehow similar to the one we met some months ago but he had already gone to Soul Society."

"Where is that?" she asked.

"If only you let Rukia do the soul burial you would find yourself in there already," he snorted and took a seat for a while.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

He looked up to find Inoue smiling at him. He merely nodded.

"Are you alright?" she asked with worry and took a seat across him while Tenten watched quietly.

"Ah…"

"How would you like to go out with me?" Orihime asked…hoping to take advantage of Rukia's absence…although she would not know why she went away…

"Sorry…I've got some stuffs to do," was the curt reply.

"I see," she said softly then glanced at Tenten. "Hello…my name is Orihime."

Tenten just smiled faintly and jolted at something. Her eyes immediately darted off…

"Something wrong?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"They have come to hurt the innocent again," she said and jumped out the window. "Ja na."

"Who was she?" Orihime asked curiously…trying to elicit a conversation from him but the man just shrugged before standing up.

"Got to go…ja na…"

Orihime just watched with a sad smile before nodding her head. It is really hard to penetrate his barrier…the only one who could actually do it is Rukia…

**********

"Yare, yare….the princess is back," Urahara said as he fanned his face while covering his jovial smile.

"How come you never noticed the disturbances?" she asked instead as Tessai served coffee to the four who are now wearing their gigai.

"I honestly do not know," he admitted. "It was something I never felt before…something ominous…it usually comes from outside Karakura and some appears inside yet there is a force trying to stop their assault…"

"Some Shinigami?" Lee asked as he tried to stretch his body.

"Not really…a plus soul I think…but similar to you…the three of you…"

Neji looked at Rukia and Rukia at him…it seemed they have understood something…

"Could it be Tenten?" Neji asked and Lee's face lit up at the mention of her comrade.

"Tenten? You mean she is here as well?" he asked with excitement.

"Yeah…"

Sasuke did not bother to speak as he felt something and he looked around…it seemed the rest have felt it as well as they all stood up…

"See…it just appears and disappears…it goes beyond my knowledge of Shinigami powers," Urahara said and wished Yoruichi is here to help him figure things out…brainstorming that is…

"Juugo…" Sasuke mumbled and frowned as he sped off the room.

"Hey wait!"

"Just stay here…I'll take care of this," he said to the three and vanished in thin air much to Urahara's amusement. Okay…the prodigies are living up to their names…

"I guess I cannot just allow him to go alone," Neji sighed. "Lee stay with Rukia…"

***************

Ichigo followed her spirit energy and was surprised to find himself at the edge of the town while his amber eyes were busy looking for Tenten…he felt the reiatsu…it was foreign…nothing like a Shinigami or a Hollow…

It was just like Tenten or the man who looked like Itachi or Itachi himself…

There he saw her fighting two men at a high speed which is quite impossible for a plus soul…and she is fighting with those strange weapons…kunai and shuriken…

"Tenten of Konoha…it was a surprise to find you here as well," the man who was covered with masked said with a smirk.

"Sound Village ninja huh?" Tenten said. "Guess even in your death…you are still as bad as you were…"

"Yeah somehow…" the other guy smirked and his hand actually moved…as if creating a web? What was that? Who the hell are these people?

Sensing danger for her, Ichigo had transformed into his Shingami form much to Tenten's surprise…

"Oh? And who is this one?" the dark man asked…the one creating that web…

"Kurosaki Ichigo…Shinigami…who are you?"

The two men snickered. "None of your business…"

Ichigo moved with high speed as he resorted to his bankai to help Tenten move away from the two before she could get killed.

"Hey! Let me go! I can take care of myself," she protested and Ichigo let her go only to realize something…he could not move…

"W-What the…"

"Damn!"

"Now let us finish them and find the others," the other one said and lashed out using sound waves? Ichigo was flustered to say the least…just what are these people? How can they do those?

He wriggled his wrist but he could not move.

"It is useless," Tenten said. "The web is as strong as steel…it was made from his chakra…and the only way to cut it is using chakra as well."

"Can't you do it?" he snapped but the woman just sbrugged.

"Nah…I am not an expert on that…Neji is…he is the genius of our team…"

He stopped at the mention of the name and stared at her…the name…he heard about it…he wracked his mind to figure out where he heard the name when they heard a shout.

"There!"

And before the two enemies could even think…something was shot at them and Ichigo and Tenten were freed while the two were just staring in shock at the person in front of them…their eyes not believing what they are seeing…

This could not be possibly true…

If against the two…they stand no chance…

Tenten gasped in horror when she made out who they were…

"N-N-Neji!!" she exclaimed but the said guy did not turn his back yet…it seems they were both focused on their opponents…

"How about it Neji?" the other one asked and Ichigo felt like he had heard the voice before…where?

Their backs were turned on them so he could not really see their faces…yet he felt some familiarity…where did he see the guy?

"I'll take them out?" Neji said and Sasuke shuddered. "Not that I mind…I am more concerned about feeling Juugo's reaitsu sometime ago."

This time he turned and Ichigo knew why he felt familiar with him…it was the man whom they saw that night…

Sasuke frowned when he too recognized him but he shuddered then turned to Tenten. "Guess you have been slacking off Tenten."

Said girl actually pouted her lips much to Ichigo's amusement.

"Shut up…I did not know both of you are also here…"

"We'll talk about that later…" he said and turned to Neji. "I'll go ahead…"

"Sure…"

***********

Okay...there goes the chapter....I'm not fond of delving into every detail so I guess...in this chapter, Rukia had already been friends with the Uchiha kid...something like that...

Please review...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5"

So even in death…they are meddling with other's affairs," the guy said in seething anger as he watched from where he is the fight between Hyuuga Neji and the two from Sound village…of course the two could not win against Neji…

"Well…what do you plan to do now?" someone asked…

"Watch first…to see what they can do…"

******************

He felt awkward being with the two who are now busy talking about Tenten and her escapades in the Living World.

But what really surprised him is how Neji fought a while ago…he did not even have to draw out his zanpaktou…it was enough that he merely used his hands…

Yet he felt like there is something in his hands…would that be the chakra Tenten was talking about?

He shuddered…thinking how it would be if he decided to draw out his zanpaktou…it seems those who were lost here are forces to be reckoned with…seems stronger than the Vizards with their reaitsu alone…

"So you mean you keep popping out everywhere?" Neji said.

"Yep…by the way…he is Kurosaki Ichigo…I met him some months ago," she introduced with a smile while Neji observed the said guy. It was his first time to actually come face to face with him…

So this is the infamous Kurosaki Ichigo…proclaimed hero of Soul Society…his hair is unusual in color…

"Ah…heard a lot about you…" he said and Ichigo just grinned sheepishly.

"Well…"

"Kuchiki-taichou and his fukotaichou were about to come here before to actually lash out on you for what you have done to the princess," he said casually.

Ichigo's face flushed with embarrassment…he hated being reminded about that mistake…damn his mouth when he gets annoyed…

"How is she?" he rather asked.

"Fine I guess…she's in that store…one owned by Urahara-san…"

Ichigo immediately stopped in his track and faced Neji while Tenten watched curiously….knowing the short girl is the subject…she heard her name a lot when she had been chasing her…urging her for soul burial…had she known she would see Neji there…she would have agreed…

"She's…here?" he choked.

"Ah…"

"Serious?"

"Yeah…it would be wise to keep distance though…I think she is still mad no matter how hard she tried to hide it…" Neji advised. "You'd be surprised by how much she had gotten stronger."

He gulped and was about to speak when someone interrupted them.

"Kurosaki-kun?"

It was Orihime…she was looking at Neji with question…

"Inoue."

"I'm glad you are alright," she said softly.

"He came and helped…no harm done," was his curt answer. "He is Neji, vice-captain of the 5th division."

"Eh?"

Neji nodded his head politely. "Pleasure meeting you Orihime-san…I heard a lot about you as well."

She flushed and smiled shyly while her eyes bored on Ichigo.

"Would you like to come? We are going to Urahara-san."

She nodded gleefully while Neji gave Tenten a curious glance and the latter just shrugged her shoulders.

Nothing seemed to have changed about him from the last time she saw the guy…still scowling as ever with his orange hair…

They just stared at each other as they entered the store while Urahara smiled behind the fan…Sasuke and Lee had gone out on patrol somewhere and the former ordered her to stay behind…she realized the guy could be demanding if he so wanted….

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo," she said curtly then nodded. That was the time she spotted Orihime looking at them with sadness. "Orihime."

"Hello Kuchiki-san…"

And then she zeroed her gaze on the lady behind Neji who was grinning at her. "You…"

"Hi…" Tenten said with a wave of a hand. "It has been a while since I saw you…I've been bored watching this guy over here…"

Rukia shrugged. "You made me run around…"

"Because you are both fun to tease…but have you told me Neji and Lee are in the place you called Soul Soeity…I would have willingly gone…" she said and sat down while Neji just stood outside….wondering where the two others have gone…

"Hmm…had I known I would have told you," she answered and glanced at Neji. "Are you going to take her with you fukotaichou?"

"Of course…like I would let her wander here recklessly…she and Ichigo were almost killed by a past enemy…from our world…I wonder really how we could have come here…"

"Well then….that is a nice question worthy for research…don't you think?" Urahara piped in gaily.

"You're starting to act like Mayuri," Ichigo snorted which earned a soft glare from the merchant.

"Yare…that was mean," he said in fake hurt and laughed. "Welcome here Tenten…nice to see another unusual one…"

"well I can say you are unusual yourself."

"Now here is a lively one," he said and smiled.

"Rukia…how are you?" Ichigo asked softly and awkwardly as he stared at her.

"Breathing," was her sole reply.

Ichigo sighed and looked at her with plea…as if telling her to talk with him alone…not in the earshot of these people around especially Urahara who would most probably joke around things.

"We have a special assignment here to check on the disturbances in the atmosphere," Rukia said casually. "So it would seem there are a lot more we have to investigate."

"So that means you're staying longer?" he asked and she misunderstood as she sighed.

"Don't worry…as soon as this mission is finish I'll go…" she answered sternly much to Ichigo's surprise.

"W-What the – hell that is not what I mean Rukia!" he snarled.

Rukia stood up furiously. "At least try to pretend that you are not so excited at the prospect of me going back."

Ichigo stood up as well. "Wait! Rukia…it is not what you mean…"

"Yeah right…the last time I remember you shoved me away…what made you believe I would believe otherwise?"

With that she stormed out of the room leaving the audience in shock. Ichigo could only watch the door with open mouth…

Urahara chuckled. "See what I mean Ichigo?"

Said guy did not answer back as he stormed out as well to follow her.

*************

She kicked the nearby post in fury as she walked down the street. How dare him…did he think she would come to the Living World as enthusiastic as before? Of course ever since he shoved the fact that she does not belong here…she had made a promise to herself that she'd never come back…

Only she was forced by the sotaichou so she had no choice..

But he did not have to make it obvious that he wants her gone…

"Rukia!!"

"Go away!! I'm not in the mood to talk!" she growled without looking back.

"Damn it! Will you listen to me?" he snarled and grabbed her arm but Rukia jerked away.

"Don't lay a finger on me Kurosaki."

Said guy flinched at her tone…it is so cold…and…she is using his surname…not his name anymore…that really shows she is boiling mad…

"You've misunderstood what I mean a while ago!"

"Yeah right…now go away."

He held her arm tightly. "No. you will have to listen to me."

Rukia sighed to calm herself and looked at him…gave him the coldest look she could muster and Ichigo flinched again…this is not Rukia…this one is the ice princess…

"Just let me go…and don't follow me either…"

With that she jerked and strolled away leaving Ichigo confused…

"That was such a nice scene…" a voice said with amusement and Ichigo looked to find an unfamiliar soul…dressed weirdly…a black cloak covering him…

"Who are you?" he asked.

"The name is Hidan…immortal one…" he said and Ichigo raised his brow. Immortal huh? Blast him…who the hell would claim he is immortal?

"I see…now go away…"

Said guy stood on the post with a crooked smile. "This is getting way interesting…I shall kill you all…we I should say…especially the Konoha ninjas…"

With that he vanished leaving Ichigo confused again…what the hell was that? Who the hell was that? And why the hell does he seem strong by the looks of it?

And when he said Konoha ninjas…did he mean Neji and the rest?

"Why did you not finish him off? He seemed a small fry," Deidera asked Hidan as they now stood on top of a post…masking their energy…

"For the fun of it…"

"Hmm…this world is interesting…"

"Yeah…I can only say…"

"Wonder if the rest are here…"

By the time he got back to Urahara's shop, he saw Sasuke and another guy whom he surmised as Lee…they were all gathered together with the rest and were talking about something…

"Oh…you are back…" Urahara said with a warm smile. "Did you and Rukia-chan reconcile?"

"No…"

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked casually noting that Rukia is not with him…Ichigo scanned the place…

"She did not come back?"

"Obviously that is why I am asking," he retorted then stood up. "Lee…"

"Well…I think she's just near us…" Lee said and smiled at Kurosaki…feeling sorry for him for what is happening…

Then Sasuke's eyes widened again…

"Oh shit!!!"

He left the room with a lightning speed even before they could actually react. Neji and Lee stood up as well…

"What the hell was that?" Neji muttered and glanced at Tenten. "Stay here for a while Tenten…"

"But – "

"You are from Konoha right?" Ichigo rather said…wanting to inquire about Hidan…

"Yeah I believe I told you that," Tenten said while still trying to hold Neji off.

"Someone appeared in front of me a while ago…he felt dangerous…"

"He?" Neji stopped and looked at him with a frown and a disturbing look.

"Ah…"

"Did he tell you his name?" Lee asked as well…

"Hidan or something…he claimed he is an immortal and would finish all of the Konoha ninjas here…"

Temperature dropped to zero as they processed his information…it did not take long for the three to finally realize what it means…

And this time…they cursed altogether and he would have been amused if not for their troubled looks…

"That's it…this feeling…aw shit!!!" Lee jumped out from the window. "An Akatsuki is near Rukia."

"Akatsuki?"

No one answered as Neji and Tenten had already vanished as well…he wondered how easily they have done that…

"Well…are you just going to stand there?" Urahara pried. "I'm going…I am interested to see how these ninjas could actually fight…and this thing about Akatsuki…"

***************

Rukia held her shoulder as she panted hard while looking at the young guy…a master of puppets? How is it possible for a soul to do that?

And she would admit she had no chance even if she learned one or two from Sasuke…the guy is strong…just who the hell is he?

"Rukia!"

She snapped and saw Sasuke charging towards him at a fast speed that could match her brother's or that of Ichigo's…just when will he ever stop surprising her?

"Are you alright?"

She would say yes but her vision started to blur… "S-Somehow…"

Sasuke glanced at the man…he never saw him when he was alive but he sure as hell could note the cloak he is wearing…

"Akatsuki."

The puppet master looked more surprised than him though and took a few steps back…wondering if it is for real…to find him there…

"Uchiha…what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that. What are you doing?"

Said guy shrugged. "Hunting for souls?"

"I see…" Sasuke said…his hands already moving…

"W-What are you doing?" Rukia asked as she could hear a screeching sound and as light…blue light started to form on his hands…this was her first time to see this…how can he possibly be hiding such strength?

"I see…you look rather strong just like your brother."

"Don't start running away Akatsuki…" Sasuke warned and in a high speed appeared in front of the puppet master who used another puppet to shield himself from the attack. He stumbled backwards at the impact though…

"I'm not running…but well…I have to tell the rest that you are here as well…" he said and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

But Sasuke did not catch him up as one puppet blocked him again…

This time…he turned to Rukia who was looking at him with shock. Her amethyst orbs were apparently wide with surprise…

"What was that?" she asked casually and winced in pain.

"Chidori…a technique taught to me by my sensei…you look hurt…" he said and held her shoulder.

"Actually…I'm about to – "

"Everything okay?" Lee asked as he stopped a few feet from them.

Sasuke did not answer when Rukia had collapsed in front of him.

"Poison…" Lee said.

"We need to tend to her…" he said. Healing is not his thing actually…and he wished someone with medical knowledge would just pop out like these guys…

"What happened to her?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at him and the others who have arrived.

"Encounter with an Akatsuki…" was all he could say. "Let's go…the poison must be drawn out…or at least an antidote…"

********************

_As I have said, the ninjas did not forget their past lives because it is just the way I wanted it to...this is a fic where we could twist everything for the sake of a story..._

_Review please...._


End file.
